Dívka s hlasem anděla
by PLK Susie
Summary: V umělecké škole se objeví tělo a jako hlavní podezřelá je vyslýchána dívka Juliette, které její jméno přináší spoustu problémů ale taky nečekaný zvrat v jejím životě ..
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Zatím všichni tvoji spolužáci v klidu vypovídali, proč se k nim taky nepřipojíš?" Otázal se jí nudně vyhlížející chlápek, agent FBI Paul Henry – jak se jí představil, ale ona dál zarputile mlčela. Za prvé, neměla chuť mu cokoliv vykládat o sobě nebo i o někom z jejich přátel a známých a za druhé, nebyla hloupá, věděla moc dobře, že bez právníka jim nemusí říct zhola nic.

„Podívej se děvče, já chápu, že jste všichni vyděšení a překvapení tím co jste našli, nebo co tvoji spolužáci našli, ale oni mi řekli, že jsi tam byla taky, když objevili tělo, proto jsem si tě sem zavolal, abych se mohl zeptat na pár otázek. Tak co kdybychom začali tím, že mi laskavě sdělíš sama celé své jméno. Není to sice tak, že bych si nemohl od ředitele vyžádat tvou složku, Juliette, ale rád bych, aby ses snažila trošku spolupracovat, chtěl bych slyšet o tobě od tebe samé, tak co?" složil ruce na stůl a na chvíli se jí zahleděl do očí. Ale byl to jen mžik, jen pár sekund předtím, než dívka s dlouhými vlasy a hlubokýma hnědýma očima otočila hlavu stranou. Agent FBI si povzdechl a kývla na zástupce ředitele, pro kterého to bylo znamení, aby se otočil k vysokým policím, ve kterých se v jedné části skýtalo neuvěřitelné množství různých desek s papíry, pořadačů na účty a faktury a mnoho dalších tiskovin nutných k vedení školy. Úplně na kraji bylo pár zamčených skříněk, které uvnitř schovávaly osobní záznamy všech zdejších studentů. Zástupce ředitele se v jedné ze skříněk chvíli přehraboval a pak vytáhl světlé modré desky, které hned vzápětí podal již čekajícímu agentovi. „ Tak se na tebe podíváme, Juliette … Mosley"


	2. Kapitola 1

Navenek vypadala, že s ní skutečnost agenta třímajícího v ruce desky s jejími záznamy vůbec nehnuly, ale uvnitř byla napjatá a .. měla vztek. Těmhle lidem není absolutně nic do toho, co se odehrává, nebo přesněji odehrávalo v jejím, zatím nijak dlouhém životě. Měla tisíc chutí poslat agenta do háje, věděla však dobře, že by jí to přineslo jen zbytečné problémy a tak dál drželo pusu pevně zavřenou, očima se však propalovala do jeho hrudi a přála si, aby se nad ničím v její složce nepozastavil a jen jí nechal v klidu odejít. Začala uvažovat nad tím, že kdyby mu možná jednoduše vyklopila všechno, co ví – ostatně, moc toho není- dal by jí i její složce pokoj. Na to byla ale příliš tvrdohlavá. Umínila si, že chlápkovi v obleku to prostě nijak neusnadní. Však státní úřední, když byla v systému, jí také nedělali život zrovna snadným. Nebyli to zrovna agenti FBI, ale copak na tom záleží? Všichni jsou stejní.

Agent Henry pečlivě pročítal Juliettinu složku .. Ze začátku v ní nebylo vůbec nic zvláštního, myslel si, že takhle podobně vypadá pravděpodobně složka každého studenta na zdejší škole. Když ale otočil o pár stránek dál, všiml si obálky – nezalepené, ve které bylo několik přeložených dokumentů. Vytáhl je z obálky a dal se do čtení prvního, přes který bylo něčí rukou načmáráno, že obsah dokumentů již není platný, přesto dotyčný prosil o jejich uchování.

Obsah dokumentů ho překvapil, dočetl se, že Juliette byla předána do pěstounské péče po smrti rodičů v automobilové nehodě, které také byla přítomná, ale vyvázla „jen" s otřesem mozku, vymknutým zápěstím a zlomenou holenní kostí. V nemocnici si pobyla skoro 2 měsíce. Žádní blízcí příbuzní.

Dál se v dokumentech nacházelo i několik dalších věcí, ty však agenta nezaujaly tolik, jako jména jejích rodičů.


	3. Kapitola 2

Při prvním přečtení mu jen jméno její matky připadalo nějak povědomé, když se na něj ale podíval podruhé, věděl přesně, odkud tohle jméno zná. Okamžitě si však pomyslel, že na tom přeci není nic zvláštního, jistě existuje spousta lidí s tímhle jménem, tak nač z toho dělat něco, co to není. Raději se vrátil na začátek Juliettiny složky, kde se dočetl o tom, že jako obor na umělecké škole má zvolený zpěv, je průměrnou studentkou s občasnými výbuchy vzteku. „ No to se podívejme." Poznamenal si polohlasně spíš jen tak pro sebe a dál se pročítal složkou.

Juliette mezitím pěnila vzteky. Co si o sobě ten náfuka vůbec myslí? Jaké má právo pročítat se její složkou? Do jejího soukromí mu nic není. Rozhodla se, že už toho má všeho akorát tak dost a zvedla se ze židle. „Chystáš se někam děvče?" zeptal se jí agent Henry a zástupce ředitele přísně řekl „ Slečno Mosley, přestaňte si hrát na němou a hned tady agentu Henrymu řekněte, co jste viděla." Juliette, stále beze slova, se otočila směrem ke dveřím a měla se k odchodu. Agent Henry si povzdychl, takhle tvrdohlavou holku už dlouho nepotkal. Ale rozhodl se, že jí zatím nechá být, počká, až identifikují oběť, pak jí bude pokládat otázky dál, třeba jí to rozváže jazyk.

Juliette mezitím došla n prázdné nádvoří před školou, kde nebylo momentálně ani živáčka. Usoudila, že jsou nejspíš všichni ve třídách a probírají tu hrůzu z rána.

_Před 3 hodinami_

_ Juliette zrovna vycházela z hodiny klavíru a zamířila k dívčím záchodům. Měla v plánu schovat se tam na celou přestávku. Neměla náladu snášet posměch hloupých holek z taneční třídy. Myslely si o sobě, že jsou královnami školy. Je pravda, že byly všechny krásné, s bezchybnými postavami, to ovšem byla Juliette taky. Jenže žádná z nich nebyla sirotek, všechny měly oba rodiče, ve většině případů velmi bohaté rodiče. Juliette byla sama. Bylo jí už 19, takže nepatřila ani do pěstounské péče. Ostatní děti ze školy se jí vyhýbaly, dokonce ani její spolužáci z pěvecké třídy nestáli nějak moc o její společnost, snad jen kromě Tommyho, ten jí sem tam pozdravil, někdy se i jejím směrem pousmál. _

_ Ztratila se v myšlenkách na své spolužáky a na svůj život, že si téměř nevšimla šeptajících hlasů, které se linuly dovnitř místnosti skrze pootevřené okénko. Až za uši tahající výkřik jí probral. Vrhla se k okénku a prudce ho otevřela dokořán. Pohled se jí naskytl na_ _skupinu dívek z taneční třídy a otevřený kontejner. Při pohledu do něj jí přeběhl mráz po zádech._


	4. Kapitola 3

Juliette, stále stojící sama na nádvoří, myslela na to, jak v okamžiku, kdy otevřela okno, se na ní s hrůzou v očích otočila jedna z dívek. Eleanor. Zahlédla jí v okně jen na chvíli, protože po křiku děvčat se ke kontejneru nahrnulo plno lidí, včetně pár profesorů. Raději okno zavřela a zmizela z koupelny.

Bohužel, Eleanor jí, i když jen na malou chvíli v okně opravdu zahlédla a tak, když si dívky zástupce ředitele, protože ředitel byl ten den zrovna na nějakém jednání, zavolal do kanceláře, kde se jich nejprve on a potom i agent FBI vyptával, co na to místě vlastně dělaly (nejspíš si byly tajně zakouřit, naše taneční hvězdy) vysypala ze sebe Eleanor, že tělo viděla i ta holka s vtipným jménem, Juliette. „Jak z nějakého románu." Nezapomněla dodat a společně se svou partou se tiše zachechotala, což však zástupce ředitele utnul jediným zlostným pohledem.

A tak, po několika dalších otázkách agent dívky propustil a dal zavolat pro Juliette. Mohl už je všechny vyslýchat bez přítomnosti rodičů, protože už byli všichni starší 18 let. Jenže Juliette mu neměla prostě co říct. Zahlédla tělo jen letmo, tak co by mu vykládala?

Naneštěstí pro ni, agent byl jiného názoru, když se k ní blížil přes prázdné nádvoří. „Juliette, budeš muset jet s námi k výslechu, máme na tebe pár otázek ohledně Karen Greenow." Jen to pronesl, Juliette zatrnulo. Karen? To mrtvé tělo byla Karen?


End file.
